


you’ve been feeding my lies, now it’s all that i know

by bradbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Violence, might as well write hannigram, sooo out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: What did I do to you?” Brad asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at David with what was almost a smirk on his face.It was almost sick. The way that David could hate the man with his whole being and still want to devour him. He almost chuckled at his ironic word choice.“You know what you did. What you’re doing.” He said. He looked away when Brad’s almost-smirk became a real one.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	you’ve been feeding my lies, now it’s all that i know

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is sooo bad cus this is actually just a wip😭😭😭 i might write more idk......also if theres mistakes im sorry i didnt edit as much as i usually do

“I know what you did.” David broke the silence. “I know what you did to me.”

For the last ten minutes, David and Brad had sat across from each other saying nothing. David was processing his thoughts, and Brad was waiting for him patiently.

“What did I do to you?” Brad asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at David with what was almost a smirk on his face.

It was almost sick. The way that David could hate the man with his whole being and still want to devour him. He almost chuckled at his ironic word choice.

“You know what you did. What you’re doing.” He said. He looked away when Brad’s almost-smirk became a real one.

It took an embarrassing amount of self-control to stop himself from jumping the man. The man who framed him for five murders, he reminded himself hoping to erase the feeling bubbling up inside of him. 

It didn’t work. 

“You were traumatized, David-“

“Don’t lie to me.” David snarled. The infuriating combination of Brad’s manipulation and his desire for him were too close to pushing him over the edge.

Brad paused. “Let’s say that your accusations against me are more than just accusations.” He smiled. 

David knew what he was doing. Or what he thought he was doing. It might’ve worked months ago when David was more naive, but now? He knew one of Brad’s games when he saw one.

“I’ve been saying that.” David didn’t let him finish his proposition, and instead ambushed him with one of his own.

“I’m fine with you withholding information but when you lie to me, it makes me want to point my gun at you. Again.” David said, a threat lingering in the air. He expected silence and a concerned frown.

What he got was another smirk.

“I suppose that’s fair.” Brad said simply. He smiled. “May I ask for the truth in return?”

David considered it.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

David narrowed his eyes. Yeah, he wanted to kiss Brad. He also wanted to take him apart with his hands and he didn’t even know if it was lust or murderous intent fueling him. Maybe both. 

Definitely both.

Before he could think further, he had his hand in his pocket, fishing out one of his hunting knives.

“What are you getting from this? What are you hoping the outcome to be?” David snarled, invading Brad’s space in record time. 

They were touching, nose to nose. David could feel Brad’s breathing, the steadiness of it a contrast to his own ragged intakes of oxygen. 

“Well, I’m hoping that you’ll kiss me.” Brad whispered, quietly but confidently. He took the opportunity to take the knife from David’s hand. The blond watched him wordlessly, expecting him to throw it to the side.

Brad, however, was full of surprises that night.

David watched him flip the knife open but before he could say anything about it, Brad closed the distance between them. Roughly too.

The forceful impact shook a grunt out of David, who didn’t take long at all to kiss back. Could they even call it a kiss? Their teeth clashed together and it was more uncomfortable than anything but god, did it feel good to finally be doing it.

David felt the blood drip down his cheek before he felt the sting of the wound. 

Brad was pressing David’s own knife into the skin of his cheek and while he could’ve pulled away, he didn’t. While he could’ve beat the shit out of him, he didn’t. 

David made a discovery about himself as he found himself wanting to feel that sting again.

-

David woke up next to Brad and when the memory of the previous night came rushing in, he crawled out of bed and slipped his clothes on. He stood over Brad and watched him sleep, eyes following the movement of his chest. Up and then down. Up and then down. 

David considered killing him. It would be easy considering that Brad was in the most vulnerable position he’d ever seen him in. He could shoot him and leave, no skin off his back. 

He thought about it. Maybe he thought too hard and maybe he thought too long because before he could come to a decision, Brad was awake and rolling over onto his side to look into his eyes.

“Goodmorning, David.” He said simply. “I’m glad you haven’t killed me. I have to be honest, I almost expected that you would.”

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” David asked, his fists balling at his sides. He failed to prove Brad’s expectations false.

“You’re the one who was about to murder a man in his sleep. The morning after you slept with him.” Brad said lightly like he was making a joke about the weather. The smile on his face would have looked charming to a stranger but David knew it to be dangerous. 

“You say it as if it would be in cold blood.”

“Maybe not. It would have been ironic, though, would it not?”

David raised an eyebrow, inviting Brad to elaborate.

“You destroyed me last night and now you want to finish the job.”

David shivered. He turned to walk out of the room.

“I’ll see you during tomorrow’s session.” Brad called out and David left wordlessly.

-

“Did you come here, again, armed?” Brad asked as David sat down across from him.

David put his hands in the air and shook his head. He then pulled his pockets out to show that they were empty.

“If I felt compelled to hurt you, my hands would be enough.” He said, staring into Brad’s dark eyes. He noticed that they were almost black. 

“Funnily enough, that does not reassure me.”

David smiled.

“Good.”

“What would killing me make you feel?” Brad asked, throwing one leg over the other and resting his elbow on his knee. His hand found purchase on the underside of his jaw.

David took a moment to answer even though he already knew what it would make him feel.

“Righteous.”

“Murdering your psychiatrist would make you feel righteous.” Brad repeated. Once again, he was trying to get under David’s skin, make him feel crazy.

“You’re not my psychiatrist.” He spat. “If it weren’t for Ian, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Fine. May I call you my friend?” Brad smiled.

“No.” David wanted to scream. He didn’t. “You can call me David. Hell, call me Dr. Brittlesbee for all I care. Just know that there is no term for the relationship we have. You are nothing to me.”

“On the contrary, Dr. Brittlesbee, I think that I’m everything to you. You want me so much yet you hate me at the same time. You detest me enough to want me dead. You have tried to kill me, and I assume that you’ll try again. 

“If- when you try again, you’ll fail and you will be disappointed and relieved at the same time.”

David said nothing.

“Am I wrong?” Brad pushed. David was foolish to assume that he would allow him his right to remain silent.

“No.”

“How’s work?” Brad smiled.

“Ian barely wants me there. He thinks he’ll break me.” David was unimpressed. “It’s your fault.”

“How so?”

David’s face screwed up in frustration.

“I know who you are. What you are. Why do you insist on playing this game?” David demanded to know, quickly becoming angry.

“I think it’s my job to be asking the questions, David.”

David stared at him.

Brad sighed but didn’t look upset. He was still amused.

“Fine. After one more question.”

Once again, David didn’t say anything.

“Can you imagine tearing someone apart?”

David’s eyebrows furrowed. The answer was so clear. He eyed Brad, watching him curiously. What was he playing at?

“Everytime I meet with you.” He said truthfully, his fists clenching and unclenching in his lap.

Brad smiled like he was satisfied with that answer. 

“Well, David, it looks like time’s up for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u like this u should follow me on twitter at @dilfbakshi tbh!!! also pls leave kudos and comments if u like


End file.
